


Nervous Regrets

by Myhockeyworld87



Category: DallasStars, Hockey - Fandom, Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24655105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myhockeyworld87/pseuds/Myhockeyworld87
Summary: After a bad breakup with Tyler, the two of you run into each other, though not out of coincidence. Can you forgive what he’s done? Will the two of you find your happily ever after?
Relationships: Tyler Seguin x Reader - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	Nervous Regrets

She was here. You weren’t really surprised. In fact, you half expected it, as this was where you met her one year ago. What you didn’t see coming was the flood of emotions seeing her evoked. God you missed her. She had been everything good in your life and you’d fucked it up.

One year ago, she had been standing at that bar; the same one she was standing at now. She had been wearing black then, as opposed the burgundy dress she had on now. Both fit her like a glove, hugging every curve and dip in her body. You could remember the feel of that body underneath yours writhing in passion; and hear her moans as she came. You remembered that small little mole she had on the inside of her thigh that you nibbled every time you made your way up to her sweet little pussy. You licked your lips remembering the way she tasted.

How had things gotten to this place? You standing in the shadows watching her every move; lusting after the woman who was once yours. You’d fucked up, that’s how. In one stupid night, you’d let some stupid girl ruin the best thing that ever happened to your life. But you couldn’t really blame her could you, it was your fault. You should’ve never been there in the first place. (Y/N) had been out of town for work. You were bored without her, so you gave in when your friends had decided to celebrate the win your team just had. The club was a place you’d used to frequent; not so much once (Y/N) had walked in to your life. You didn’t need to go; she was your everything. Yet there you were laughing and drinking with the group. Women swirling around you like you were some prime piece of meat at a buffet table and they were all starving. None of them wanted to really know you. They just wanted you for your name, your money and maybe your status. They were the exact opposite of (Y/N). It should have annoyed you; but instead it fed your ego that night, all these stupid, young girls giving you attention.

You can’t remember now why you did it; maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was the heady feeling you had receiving all this female attention. The truth of it was, you were nervous; scared knowing that (Y/N) was endgame. From the moment you met her, you’d knew she was the one. The fact that every time you walked past a jewelry store a month after meeting her and started looking at engagement rings for her only confirmed the fact. But that night, not having her by your side, those nerves got the best of you. You started doubting that you could be with one woman for the rest of your life. So, what did you do? Prove that fucking theory right. It was beyond stupid letting that twenty-one-year-old draw you outside around the back of the club. The blow job she gave you wasn’t even satisfying and you regretted it the moment her lips touched your cock. By then it was too late. Her friends hiding around the corner snapping shots of the two of you. You heard the click, and it was like a bucket of ice water being thrown on you. You shoved the girl off of you, anger bubbly up at both her and yourself.

The pictures of you and her surfaced all over Instagram the next day. None of the damaging photos from outside showed up, but there were still ones of the two of you dancing, laughing and one of you kissing her. The blonde claiming that she was your girlfriend. She had text you and told you not to refute the claim or the other photos would be out. So, when (Y/N) came home sobbing, you hadn’t known what to say. You tried to explain, but of course she wouldn’t hear any of it. Not that you could blame her. She packed her things, leaving for god only knew where. You hated yourself in that moment. Hell, even your dogs hated you. You’d tried to reach out to her, explain what had happened and how incredibly sorry you were. All you wanted was another chance. It was too late; the bond of trust had already been broken. That was less than three months ago.

Now, there she stood. Looking as beautiful as the day you first saw her. You saw her laugh; it was fake though. You could tell even standing at this distance. You knew what her genuine laugh sounded like, it haunted you every night in your dreams. That’s when you saw him. You’d been so focused on her you hadn’t noticed him standing there, until he rested his hand at the small of her back. He looked familiar, but you weren’t sure why. In the recesses of your mind you knew he was some prominent guy in Dallas. You’d seen him in one of the boxes at the games. Knew that he came from money; the Rolex on his wrist confirming that. 

Your hand curled into a fist, angry that he would make such a possessive move on your woman. But she wasn’t yours, you reminded yourself. She used to be. Every fiber of your being screamed at you to walk over there and make things right. You’d go right now, fall to your knees and beg her forgiveness; if you thought she’d take you back. Her love had been the one constant thing in your life; even if your relationship had been a whirlwind. You needed it back, almost as much as you needed air to breath. Everything was suffering without her; you, hockey, even relationships with your friends had all gone to hell without her. You’d become a recluse, not going out or even having friends in. This was the first event you’d been to, since she left. Hell, it was the first time you’d seen her. And now that you had, you knew you couldn’t live without her.

How to get her back was at the forefront of your mind? You stalked her, watching her every move; waiting until she was alone to approach her. You had no clue what you would say to her when that moment happened though; a simple “I love you” wasn’t going to cut it. The moment the opportunity came, you seized it; taking long strides to reach her. Until there she was standing in front of you. Your heart beating out of your chest. God you wanted to rip it out and just hand it to her. If you gave her all of yourself would it be enough? Would she even want it? Your mouth was dry, when you went to open it; hoping to God the words that came out would be enough. But it was her voice that spoke first, a hush whisper; just your name “Tyler.” It was a benediction, a prayer. Something you’d been craving to hear since the moment she closed the door on you.

“(Y/N),” it was all you could say at the moment. A range of emotions played across her face; anger, hope and last but not least love. That small little flicker, gave you the optimism you were looking for. Maybe there was still a chance; you latched on to that spark. It wouldn’t be easy and would take time but you had nowhere to be except here with her now and every day after that if she’d let you.


End file.
